Enjoying the Moment
by Freya Baggins
Summary: Takes place a few years after the movie. Inspired by this lovely art from deviantart http://uruseiranma./art/Wall-E-and-EVE-enjoy-a-moment-89385237 .


"Eeeeevvvvvvaa

"Eeeeevvvvvvaa!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeva!"

She giggled at the call of her name. No matter how many times she'd correct him, he never could say her name right.

But then again; he was a robot of few words.

"Eeeeeeeeeva! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeva!"

She giggled again, emerging from her hiding space behind a rock. She waved her white slender arm towards him, with a smile beaming in her eyes.

"Waaaaaaall Eeeeee!"

Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth-class, otherwise known as Wall-E, came scurrying towards her with all the speed his old track wheels could muster. He reached out his arms to embrace her, but instead she shot up into the sky, laughing as she always did when playing around with him.

That was the problem with Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, whom he'd fondly call "Eva" even though her name was Eve. Her flying capabilities simply made it harder for him to keep up.

But that's what he loved about her…..

She was unlike any robot he ever met: beautiful, unique, designed with stubborn-headed programming; but made of circuits so pure that he could almost believe she had a heart; at least, in the human way of understanding things.

She had awoken him from his daily routine of collecting, compacting, and loading trash. She had made it possible for him to see sights beyond earth, and to share in a most marvelous adventure that brought the human race back to earth.

But for him the ending of that wonderful journey through space really signaled the beginning of a new chapter: his life with Eve.

Ever since returning to earth they had both helped to remove the remaining trash and to help assist in rejuvenating the land. Captain McCrea, former captain of the Axiom; headlined the project by reprogramming some of the basic functions of the Axiom robots. Along with their original protocols, they were now able to aid the humans in reacquainting with earth and a simpler, yet hard-working way of life. It certainly wasn't easy, but as the years progressed, so did the humans and the earth which had once been uninhabitable. And while it was not even close to perfect, Wall-E and Eve had decided to travel the earth in search of more "plants". Any findings were reported back to Captain McCrea for further analysis.

Of course, not all of their time spent together involved looking for plants…..

"Hehehehehe" Eve chuckled as she flew back towards Wall-E, lightly bopping him on his binocular-assembled head. Wall-E let out a dribbling noise that Eve found cute.

"Eeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvaa" Wall-E said with a robotic sigh. He turned to face her, reaching out his arms again. She finally acquiesced and hovered towards him, tackling him in one huge hug. They went rolling down the slope of a dirt cliff and stopped inches before reaching the edge. Wall-E's "eyebrows" rose in alarm as he realized their dangerous position. He rolled back up and repositioned himself so that he would be safe.

"Oooooooooooooooooo" Wall-E exclaimed as he realized where they had landed. The cliff overlooked an expansive sea. It was the first time he ever saw real water (not like the fake water aboard the Axiom), and he figured it must've been Eve's too because she had lifted her arm in stealth-gun mode ready to fire. He quickly waved his arms rapidly in order to dissuade her from pulling the trigger.

The sun was setting in the far off horizon. Wall-E marveled at the beauty of the sun's rays shining on the water. He looked to Eve and then pointed towards it…

"P-plant?" he struggled to say, knowing that he could not say the right word for this mass substance.

"No." Eve replied.

"Uuhwall…"

"Hehehe"

"Eeeva?"

"Wall-E…."

"Auwaaaaaaa" Wall-E sweetly sighed as his binocular eyes lowered.

Eve giggled again as she looked at the water. She nudged closer to him and pointed to the sea. Her quick scanning probe abilities analyzed the water to retrieve a name for her hardware.

"Ocean."

"Ooowoa! Wooooshun?"

"Hehehe, Ocean!"

"Uhhhwoshun?"

"OooooooooooooOOOOOO-CEAN! OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOO-CEAN!" Eve enunciated, though she knew it was no where near perfect human speech. Wall-E tried to say the word, but the more he messed it up the more she giggled.

It was what she loved him about him…..

He was a 700-yr old robot whose speech abilities were limited at best. But his quirky curiosity and persistence made her love him even more. When she first met him she thought he was in the way of her directive, annoying, and a bit clumsy. While the clumsiness had not faded, she realized her initial impressions were only misunderstandings.

He was unlike the robots that lived with her aboard the Axiom. He shared things, he danced, and he sang. He made it possible for her to feel, to question her directives, and to live freely.

It was these moments with him that she treasured…………..

All of a sudden Wall-E pressed the play button on his audio phonic stereo system, playing _their_ song; "It only takes a moment". It was the song that changed everything for them.

"Eeeeeva…" Wall-E said as he reached for her hand. She grabbed it instinctively and cuddled close as they continued to enjoy each other's company, while overlooking the newly healed ocean.


End file.
